


If the Aqours were boys

by Thunderousbored



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousbored/pseuds/Thunderousbored
Summary: A random things without any context





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Riko= Riku  
> You= Yuu  
> Chika= Chiko  
> Hanamaru= Hansuke  
> Yoshiko/Yohane= Yoshi/Yohan  
> Ruby= Reiji  
> Kanan= Kaito  
> Mari= Marco  
> Dia= Diamond  
> Yeah things have influenced me xd

Chiko was just walking to school when he heard some bickering from the guys. "Oh come on Ricky just this once please" Yoshi was whining at this point. "Yochan I swear to God if you don't stop calling me Ricky- oh hi Chiko" Riku said as he waved at the orange haired guy. "The fuck is going on now?" He asked. "My little demon won't play video games with me" Yoshi pouted. "..all of the whining.....for that?" Chiko face palmed. "Why though?" He asked Riku. "Because...I always lose" He murmured. "I see..." Chiko was clearly annoyed. "Hey- oh why are you annoyed Chiko-kun?" Said a voice. Chiko looked towards the ash haired guy. "Because of Yoshi's whines" Reiji said. "IT'S YOHAN" Yoshi snapped. Yuu looked at Chiko with a face saying  _are you serious right now?_ Chiko just nodded. Riku just awkwardly smiled. "Technically Yochan wants me to play video games with him but I don't want to because I always lose." Yuu just stared at him and then at Yoshi. Then he whispered to Chiko "please tell me this is some kind of joke." Chiko sighed "Unfortunately not" he said. "You know how stupid this is?" He asked the two. "I mean we are guys we can be stupid at times  _zura"_ Hansuke said. "Where did you come from?" Yuu asked. "I was literally here this whole entire time  _zura"_ he responded. "Shouldn't you all be in class" they all turned around and saw the black haired guy with an unhappy face. "Yeah we were just about to go to go, right guys?" Chiko asked nervously. "Yeah" they all responded. Diamond was about to scold them until they all took off running.

 

* * *

Chiko flumped down on his desk and doodles in his journal. It was lunch time before he knew it and he went and sat down at the place he usually sits. He was about to take a sip of his drink until someone nocked it over. "Oh yeah well fuck you" Kaito said. Chiko coughed and then Kaito looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about tha-" he got iinterrupted as a blond haired guy jumped on Kaito's back. "Oh come on  _ **it was joke!**_ " Marco said. Kaito then oushep Marco off his back. "You seriously got to be kidding me right now" Chiko said. Kaito was about to say something until Riku came in screaming "GET THAT FUCKING DOG" he was panicking at this point. "It don't bite" Chiko said. Clearly the dog was about to bite Riku. "BITCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN" at that moment Yuu walked in and Riku jumped I his arms "SAVE ME FROM THAT MONSTER" he screamed. Yuu was confused but didn't question anything. Chiko was very angry because he can't even have lunch in peace

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they spend a good day at the beach Riku and Yuu decide to have a sleep over with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I actually didn't think people would read this but eh

Chiko decided to invite everyone at the beach so he did. Reiji was in his shirt while Yoshi was trying to show off his muscles. Riku just had his shirt on because he didn't want to show his body while sitting on a beach towel. Yuu walked in and Reiji stared at him. He felt self conscious because Yuu had so many muscles and a six pack. Riku also stared. "Um Riku your nose is bleeding  _zura_ " Hansuke brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly brought his hand up his nose. "Oh Riku-kun are you okay?" Yuu said as he approached him while handing him a napkin. "U-uh...Y-yeah" he said as he brought the napkin up to his nose. "Th-thanks" he said after he put the napkin to his nose. "No problem" Yuu said. Kaito walked in and Reiji stared at him too. Now he felt even more self conscious because Kaito had many more muscles. Marco can behind him and ran his hand on his six pack. "Oh you sure have so many muscles  ** _unbelievable!_** " "stop that" Kaito said. Diamond walked in and he said "Marco stop."  _ **"it's joke!"**_ Marco answered as he went to Diamond. "Marco shut up before I shove my dick up you ass" Diamond said which made everyone turn to him and say "What?" Marco stayed quiet and just went and quietly sat over beside Riku. "What the fuck Diamond?" Chiko said. "That is the only way to shut him up" Diamond said. Everyone decided to just go swimming well everyone except Riku. He didn't want to take off his shirt. He doesn't want to show anybody his body. Yuu watched him from a far and decided to sit beside him. "Hey Riku-kun, why don't you join us?" He looked at him and smiled. "Uh..I just don't feel that good." Riku said which wasn't exactly an entire lie. Yuu looked at him and noticed his whole entire face was red. "Then why not rest up. It's really bad to be out here." He said while putting his hand over his head. Which made Riku blush even more. "You sure are hot Riku" Yuu didn't realise what he was saying until it was too late. "Ah u-uh like as in temperature" he said while blushing a little. Marco was watching from a far he looked at Riku and smirked he waited until Yuu left to approach him. "Hey Riku so.what is the real reason you don't wanna ....swim?" He asked with a smirk. "Simply don't feel well" Riku said while turning to the side. "Is it because...Yuu is turning you on?" He giggled. "What?! No!" Riku said. Marco looked at his trunks and clearly knew he was lying. "Oh yeah then why is your friend excited" he said while chuckling. Riku put his hand in his pockets to try to hide his erection. "Okay you got me" he sighs before he continues. "I don't know what to do" he was having an anxiety attack. "Hmm.. masturbating always works" Marco said. "Or you could you know..do what you always wanted to do and simply invite him to a sleepover for an excuse" "No! Th-that's embarrassing" Riku said. Marco just simply smiled and said " _ **It's joke**_ " before jumping back into the water.

* * *

As it turns out Riku was going to have Yuu over because Yuu asked if he could. _Could this get any worse?_ Riku thought as it turns out yes it did. Yuu came out of the shower in with just a towel around his waist. Riku stared at him, his muscles, his abs, his- Riku shook his head and looked to the side. He could feel his friend getting hard. This didn't go unnoticed my Yuu so he decided to go near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what will happen next ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Yuu and Riku's sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 12:39AM so like..here is some smut which this is my first time writing one but hope you enjoy

Yuu got out of the shower and noticed Riku was fast asleep so he decided to wake him. "Riku-kun" he called out as he gently shook him. Riku fluttered his eyes open. He blushed seeing Yuu in nothing but a towel around his waist. "Oh uh..h-hi Yuu-kun" he said. Yuu stared at him. "Just wanted to let you know the shower is free if ya want to take a shower." He said. Riku nodded as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

 

 _wonder why Riku-kun is so nervous_ Yuu thought to himself as he saw Yuu make his way to the shower. Meanwhile Riku was in the shower washing his worries away. He sighed as he felt the water run through his body. He has had a crush on Yuu ever since the first time he met him. He noticed how hard he has been all day. He really never like jerking off but it seemed he didn't have a choice at the moment. So he decided to just leave it be and eventually will get over it. He got out of the shower and dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked in the room and noticed Yuu was in nothing except his boxers. "Oh hi I was just now starting to get dressed" he said with a smile. Riku felt like he wanted to die at that very moment not only did he really get a very good sight of his abs and muscles. He also got to see how big Yuu really is. He quickly turned his head making eye contact with Yuu. Yuu looked different. Not only that but Riku also noticed he seemed to get a little bigger. "I think I'm gonna change now uh..Ill I change in the bathroom all right?" Riku said nervously. Yuu nodded. Riku quickly got his clothes and went to the bathroom to change after that he went back to find Yuu laying on the floor. "Um you can sleep in my bed if you want and I'll sleep on the floor" Riku said. "Uh no I insist on you taking the bed and me the floor" Yuu responded back. "Oh actually what about we both sleep in the bed so it would be fair" He said with a smile kinda regretting it considering he's afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back. Riku nodded and with that they both got on the bed. Riku felt really nervous being so close to Yuu. He definitely wouldn't get rid of his erection any time soon. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and felt something hard press against his lower back. "Riku-kun.." Yuu whispered in his ear. Riku trembled because of how  Yuu's breath felt against his ear. Riku turned around and was met with Yuu face to face. Before he could say anything Yuu pulled him into a kiss. He caught off guard but kissed him back. The kiss was soft then turned into a needy kiss. Yuu licked Riku's bottom lip asking for an entrance which Riku allowed. Yuu explored every inch of his mouth. Riku loved this moment he wrapped Yuu's tongue around his and began to suck on it. Yuu moaned into the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes. Yuu then began to kiss Riku's neck. Riku moaned loving the sensation he got. Yuu sucked on his neck leaving a mark. His hands traveled down eventually all the way under Riku's boxers. He wrapped his hand around Riku's member. "You are so hard~ Do I turn you on this much?" Yuu whispered in his ear seductively. Riku whimpered. Yuu eventually met up to Riku's dick face to face. He started by giving it a slight lick. Riku moaned as he felt Yuu's tongue make contact. Yuu then licked his shaft and began sucking on the head. Riku was a moaning mess. Yuu then took Riku all in and began to bob his head back and forth. Riku felt like he was so close except Yuu stopped. He went back face to face with Riku. He positioned him with his back facing him. "You have any lube?" Yuu asked. Riku nodded and pointed to his drawer. Yuu walked towards over it and put some on his dick he went back to Riku. At this point Riku and Yuu were already completely naked. Yuu put the tip of his dick inside of Riku as he let out a moan. Riku moaned being caught off guard. "So Damn tight~" Yuu said as he grabbed on to Riku's hips and pushed himself further in. "So big.." Riku said as he moaned. Yuu went in deeper until he somehow got completely inside of him. Then he began to thrust inside of Riku slowly. Riku let gripped the sheets as he was drooling a little. He liked how gentle Yuu was being but it was driving him insane. "You like that baby~" Yuu said as his thrusts became a little faster. "Yes~ Daddy~" Riku said between moans. He wanted to feel Yuu deeper inside of him. Eventually Yuu sped up more as he thrust in and out of Riku. "Fuck me Daddy~ Put that big dick of yours deeper inside me please~" Riku beg Yuu's thrusts became faster and faster. He pushed Riku into the bed as he began to thrust balls deep inside of him and reached his hand to rub Riku's dick. Riku couldn't handle Yuu giving him a hand job and him fucking him with his big dick and he came. That wasn't it though. Yuu thrusted fast than ever before. "I'm so close...I'm gonna cum inside of you" he said as he thrusted faster and faster each time. "Yes fill me up with your cum Daddy put it all inside of me until it drips" Riku said as he had his face buried in the bed to suppress his moans. Yuu then came inside off Riku's ass as some of it dripped down. Riku trembled as he felt the warm liquid inside of him. Little did they know how loud they were being too loud that they didn't let Chiko sleep _. Why did I have to be Riku-kun's neighbor?_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries xD

Riku woke up and felt a sharp pain.  _what the hell happened last night?_ He got up and felt his back hurt a lot. "Shit...I feel like I'm really out of shape" (btw yes he is wearing clothes xd). He then walked downstairs and was greeted with a smell of pancakes. He found Yuu cooking. Once Yuu noticed he was there he greeted him. "Ohayousoro~!" He said with a salute. Riku sat at the table and put his head on the table. "Hey um Yuu.." Yuu brought some pancakes to the table and sat in front of Riku before he replied with a "hm?" "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Riku asked. Yuu put his hand on his chin. "Not really.. I'm pretty sure we had a sleepover though" he said. Riku winced in pain as he tried to sit straight. "Riku you all right?" Yuu asked him. "My back hurts like a bitch and so does my ass" Riku said. After that they just ate breakfast and got ready for school. Chiko was outside and he looked tired. "Chiko Ohayousoro~!" Yuu said to him once they reached him. Chiko sighed. "Did you guys enjoy each other last night?" He said with a smirk. They both stared at him confused. "Don't fake it I know you two were fucking last night because your moans wouldn't let me sleep!" He grumbled. Riku and Yuu looked at each other and blushed furiously. With that they left for school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I didn't know what else to do. Have any requests I would sure like to hear them :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um...I dunno I guess Hansuke and Yoshi ahem Yohan hangout in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been like forever so yeah

Chiko, Yuu, and Riku arrived at school. Riku was  little slow because his back ached a lot. Marco approached them and had a mischievous smile on his face. "Did you have fun last night?" Riku looked at him confused. Yuu also looked confused. Chiko was smirking. "Ah so you were behind this...it was about time" Chiko chuckled. Riku then remembered and began to blush like crazy. "MARCO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" "B-but.. _ **it's joke**_ " Yuu was brought a hand up to his chin "Hmm..Riku-kun sure is big"  he didn't realize he said it out loud. Chiko and Marco laughed while Riku blushed. "YUU-KUN!" Yuu got startled "I'm sorry"

__

* * *

 Yoshi and Hansuke were in the library studying. "Zurasuke I'm bored" Yoshi said. Hansuke looked up and made eye contact with him. "We have to get this done though  _zura_ " Yoshi pouted which Hansuke found kinda cute. "Okay how about we can do whatever you want after we are done? How does that sound Yoshi-kun?" Yoshi looked at him. "Fine an it's Yohan" Hansuke just poker faced and kept studying. Yoshi thought about Hansuke's words.

_anything I want huh_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any requests then comment them I would love to hear them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Probably more ships than this but eh hoped you enjoyed it XD


End file.
